


Caroline's firsts

by Steampunker



Series: Richard/Anyanna [6]
Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steampunker/pseuds/Steampunker





	1. Her first steps

Jeremy and I were watching my great niece while her parents were out doing something I didn't really care enough to listen to them once they handed little Caroline over to us. Caroline had just turned one two months ago and she had already begun to pull herself up so it wouldn't be long, hopefully, before she started walking. Currently it seemed that she was fine with simply crawling around repeating 'Ja Ja' or 'Je Je' when she looked at us 

"It's no use James. She's not going to even pull herself up let alone walk!" Jeremy sighs flopping on the couch. I was going to answer when I saw Caroline look at him before pulling herself up using the arm of my chair her gaze not leaving Jezza. She glances down at her feet before moving her tiny feet forward one foot in front of the other until she began walking. Her adorable little face lit up in a bright smile her wide brown eyes glittering as she stared at my mate and once she got halfway there she started repeating 'Je Je' again which caught his attention and his eyes widen before he puts his hands down to catch her when she falls

"That's right Carol! Come to Uncle Jezza!" he encourages her and she walks until she falls forward into his arms giggling. I grin as he picks her up and congratulates her "Did you bloody see that James?! She walked to me first!!!" 

"I saw Jeremy. Don't get cocky; she still hasn't said her first word yet." I chuckle and my great niece turns to look at me repeating 'Ja Ja' reaching for me. I take her from Jeremy and she hugs me around my neck giggling then wiggles to be let down. Once I put her down she starts to walk everywhere and before long she started to pick up speed causing us to chase after her and it continued like this until Richard and Anyanna came to pick her up. As soon as her big brown eyes landed on her parents she ran as fast as her wobbly legs could take her before crashing into her mother's pants leg

"Oh my god, Uncle James you got her walking?!" my niece gasps

"Really it was Jezza who got her walking. He had given up and she decided to prove him wrong." I say smiling 

"She's a Hammond alright. Can't say she's a May since she moves to fast to be related to Captain Slow." Jeremy says and I roll my eyes but ultimately ignore him

"I'm just happy that she's walking Jez." Richard says brushing Caroline's brown curls out of her face. It was at that point that their overgrown Labrador came bounding into my house causing the one year old to squeal in delight and fight to get down. Anyanna puts her down and Bosco hops up to Caroline letting her pet him before he darts away with her following him

"Oh lord, now we have to keep up with the both of them!" Richard fake groans with a big grin on his face

"It's worth it though Rich and thanks you guys." my niece kisses my cheek and hugs Jeremy

"It's not a problem sweetheart." I chuckle hugging her tightly. We chase down Bosco and Caroline then say our goodbyes and they were leaving.


	2. Her first words

I had just put Caroline down for a nap when she really surprised me. I was just about to turn out the lights when I heard the whisper

"Daddy." I twirl around and see her looking at me with her blanket, the special one with the cars that her cousin Sadie gave her for her birthday, pulled up to her chin

"What is it baby?" I ask kneeling down next to her bed

"Stay?"

"You want me to stay in here with you?" she nods and I smile kissing her forehead "Ok princess." I sit down next to her bed brushing her curls out of her face and she closes her eyes her breath evening out in sleep. I must have fallen asleep myself because the next thing I remember is my wife gently shaking my shoulder

"Morning sleepy." she laughs "Caroline is in the kitchen with Uncle James and Jezza." 

"I'm too old to be sleeping like this." I groan standing up earning an eye roll from Anyanna as she walks to the kitchen with me following. Caroline sees me and her eyes light up

"Daddy!" she says happily 

"Yes sweetheart, Daddy's awake now." 

"When did she start to talk?" James asks

"I put her down for a nap and she asked me to stay in the room with her." I answer noticing Jezza had our video camera out videotaping our daughter. Caroline just grinned at her Uncle Jezza using her old habit of calling him 'Je Je'

"Face it Jeremy you might get stuck as just Je Je." James laughs but then in typical Caroline way she proved him wrong

"Jezza!!" she cheers happily and Jez punches the air 

"Take that Ja Ja!!" he gloats and James just rolls his eyes smiling

"James! Daddy! Mommy! Bosco! Jezza!" 

"You were last Jezza." James states as he picks her up. Our older mate mouths something silently as he turns the camera. Caroline giggles at her uncles as she lays her head on James' shoulder a happy little smile on her face


End file.
